My Thoughts My Process
by Luigi-Lover17
Summary: This is before Link came into her life, when things were just starting to get bad. She needs Zelda's help, but is unsure of how to approach her. Midna's thoughts on how to deal with this, as well as what she thinks of the situation. A request from an anonymous on Tumblr!


**Theme: Midna  
Summary: This is before Link came into her life, when things were just starting to get bad. She needs Zelda's help, but is unsure of how to approach her. Midna's thoughts on how to deal with this, as well as what she thinks of the situation.  
Rated: Unknown  
Request:** "**Psst. About your writing requests, I kind of want to see you try, like, a character introspection piece. Just really dig into Midna's head and see what comes out. Go wild with your own headcanons, as deep as you can go. If, um... If that wouldn't be too much trouble?"**  
**Requested By: Anon**

**My Thoughts My Process**

I can physically feel my heart racing by the minute, it hurts and it feels as though it could rip out of my chest so easily right now. I know that I can warp from place to place, but that doesn't mean they are always right where I need them to be. It had only happened a few hours before, when Zant not only changed me into an imp, but had taken everything away from me. My people, my honor, as well the warp circles. Some still existed though, but not close enough to actually get to where I needed to as quickly as I can. All I knew was that I had to get to Hyrule Castle to meet the Princess, and fast. The closest one of the warp circle I could get to was the one in Lake Hylia, for Zant had already taken Kakariko Village into Twilight. As much as it is sad to see some of these places and families go, I have to admit; this place looks beautiful in Twilight and is feeling more and more like home as its being engulfed in it. But now isn't the time to be thinking about that.

As I made it closer and closer to the west wing of Castle Town, rain was beginning to poor, and the closer I got, the harder it fell. It obviously meant that something was wrong, or was beginning to go wrong. Even I felt it, the Twilight coming nearer; and before I knew it, shards of said twilight were floating in the air. Everything in my path became darker, the skies graying and all the luscious grass and beautiful scenery just seemed to die… right before my eyes. I quickened my pace down the path, making sure not to hit anything on the way because of the speed I was going at, I can feel my hair getting wet but also flowing some in the wind. And as I continued, I seemed to notice more creatures coming in now, some hovering over the grounds and some patrolling the grounds. Looking, searching, and hunting for anything to kill.

Sadly I wasn't paying any attention to my whereabouts, but as my eyes were looking at the creatures on the ground, I ran into a creature in the sky. I gasped from the impact it hit on me, and I panicked a little when I heard a slight crack from my helmet; but nothing seemed to be broken when I felt around the helmet. I gave a sigh of relief, I needed this helmet to survive, I needed to be more careful actually. But I jumped suddenly, an ear shattering screech was heard in front of me, and if I were human that would possibly paralyze me, I would be unable to do anything. But I'm not human, thus I was able to counteract the creatures movements as he came at me, using my twili magic to grab him, giving out a grunt when I threw him to the ground, instantly dead now. I stayed a few moments and watched as if vanished into dusk, leaving nothing behind. I let out a shaky breath and nodded, silently giving myself a pat on the back, the lump in my throat didn't seem to leave though, so I let that be for now.

I continued down trail a while longer, and was happy to find myself at the west gate of Castle Town; the doors were even open, so I didn't have to fly over the wall to in. But as I made it passed the gate, my heart stopped. Thousands, thousands of spirits roaming the streets not even seeming to give a care about the situation. About the situation, oh no; I hadn't realized that the Twilight had already gotten to castle town now, and if these people are already turned into spirits, than Zelda must be too!

"Shit!" I know I probably shouldn't be cursing, heck I do it all the time, but now I really needed to get to the princess. I ignored the floating blue orbs around me and flew as fast as I could down the street and around the corner to the castle entrance. The rain seemed to have worsened as I got in, and now I have concluded that I can't actually make it through the castle as smoothly as I thought with all the monsters hanging around the area. Luckily none of them had seen me yet, so I was able to scope the place a little longer, noticing an odd sort of path way towards the roof of the castle. And if I played my cards right, I could make it near the top where I am sure the princess would be located. So that's what I did, my heart was razing pretty hard now, but after I made sure the coast was clear and no one was watching I flew upwards and over the guards to get to the roof. Sadly there were more monsters around the area, the annoying flying ones that made me want to punch every last one of them, but I made myself scarce and laid low on the roof top.

It took a while, but eventually I did make it to an open window that was a few staircases down from where the princess was; all the while avoiding as many monsters as I could. The wind blowing back and forth up here was not helping in the slightest, but I was happy when I made it through into the castle. I searched back and forth, the stair case going up on my right, and down on my left, so assuming the princess was up stairs, I went to the right. And low and behold, there was a door leading into a room, and the door was left a jar. I took this opportunity and flew in as fast as I could, afraid of the fact someone could be behind me coming up the stairs.

I made it inside, and I stopped… everything seemed to freeze, I saw a figure. They just stood there a moment, looking out the window, their body covered in a cloak. I gasped from the sight of the person, but that seemed to be a mistake since they suddenly noticed me. I could now tell they were a girl though, when they gasped it was just a little too high pitched. She turned fully around so that we were facing each other; a moment of silence came upon us. Then, all too slowly, she removed the hood of the cloak, and there she stood. Princess Zelda, in the flesh.

"…Princess... Midna?" She asked, her voice a bit breathy, probably trying to keep her voice down so no guards could hear her. I looked at her up at down a moment, wondering if I should reply, but decided I probably should, although giving her just a nod.

"Yes, it is me Princess Zelda. I am surprised that you actually knew who I was, regardless if I was in my normal form or not" I said, a bit of a smirk playing on my lips. She smiled at me, and my stomach suddenly fluttered from the smile. I had to admit, the woman was beautiful, more beautiful than any girl I have seen, and if possible, more beautiful then I by far. Noticing my cheeks were a bit hot though, I kept those thoughts aside.

"Yes… well I would know of you anyway, I have kept up on my studies of the Twilight Realm, hoping one day I could meet you" Her voice, I swear was the most beautiful thing I have heard. She started walking towards me, and I felt my heart flutter again, wanting desperately to back up, but knowing it would be disrespectful. She suddenly frowned at me "I assume you are here, not only for the fact of your form, but of the current situation that is happening on my land right now" Wow, she worked fast. I let out a sigh and nodded.

"It's Zant, I don't know if you know about it, but he is a crude and evil man that cares for nothing but ruling the Twilight Realm. And sadly he is close to succeeding in this case, as you can tell what he has done to me so far." I shook my head, averting my eyes to the ground, I almost felt close to tears at this point. "He has turned all of my people into monsters, and he has his demons patrolling everywhere around the land and castle. I just barely made it out of there…" My eyes turned back to her "I need your help, Princess. There has to be something I, we, can do to stop this." All through this, Zelda had been nodding occasionally, notifying that she was listening.

"I had a feeling this day might come…" Her eyes filled with sadness now, she turned around and walked back to the window, looking out among the town. I followed behind her and watched, rain dust and dark clouds covering every area the eye can see. She sighed and I turned to her; "A few days ago, a man named Ganondorf came into the castle, much like Zant, he is a very horrible man. He demanded that I step down from the throne and give it to him, claiming that I was a horrible ruler and couldn't handle anything that came my way…" Her eyes turned to the ground. "And he is right" My eyes widened.

"What!? You can't believe such nonsense he says! He is just trying-"

"To get into my head?" I stopped in my tracks, finding it odd how she knew of what I was going to say, but she shook her head with a sad smile on her lips. "I know, but Midna, look at what is happening now" She gestured to the town; I couldn't help but cringe as my heart started to twist. "I can't do anything, my people have no idea what is going on, and I cannot do anything about it." I shook my head slowly, this couldn't be happening, I came all the way here to meet with a Princess who has literally almost given up at this point.

"No, no I will not take this for an answer." I abruptly turned back to her, seeing her flinch a little made me feel as though I was too hard on her, but she needed to know this. "There has to be something we can do, someone who can help us! We can't just sit here and let those men do what they want, however they want it!" I let it sink in for a few moments, her eyes staring into mine, and then it happened. I saw it, her eyes lit up with an idea.

"Yes! There is something we can do, someone who _can _help us!" She exclaimed, she grabbed some of her dress and lifted it up as she made her way over to a cabinet of books she had. I followed after her as she flipped through some pages of a seemingly large book, smiling brightly when she stopped at a page. I actually rather like her smile, I shook my head, now wasn't the time. She walked over to me and showed me the book and the page she was pointing at, and the first thing I saw was a figure wearing a green tunic and carrying a sword and shield. I suddenly knew what she was thinking, for the fact that I have caught up on my Hyrule history as well.

"The Hero in the legends?" I asked, turning to her, but she nodded and her smile never left. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't even know if he had been reincarnated after the last time" I stammered to her, but she shook her head.

"He has to be, there is a Hero in every legend of Hyrule's history…" She closed the book "He is out there somewhere in Hyrule, and we just need to find him" I raised an eyebrow.

"We?" I asked, crossing my arms. "No no princess, you need to stay here in that case. Not to sound rude or anything, but I just don't think you are capable enough to handle it out there" I informed her, but the look she gave me, if possible could actually kill me.

"I would say I am very capable of handling whatever is-"I stopped her.

"No! You need to stay here, not only for that reason, but someone needs to stay here to look over the town. In this form, I can warp to different locations, I can fight, which means I can handle myself and am very capable in finding this Hero in the legends" I explained to her, it must have worked though, her features faltered and she thought about it a moment. After a while, she sighed and nodded her head at me.

"I admit, that is true. Someone does need to stay here, and since you are capable of making it through all of this havoc and Twilight, I suppose you should be the one to find him" She admitted to me, looking back up at me with a small smile, I smiled back at her. I was about to reply, but suddenly our heads turns to a noise that was heard coming up the stairs. And then there was a knock, a guard had requested to come in and I panicked, gasping as I looked around in hope of hiding somewhere. I made a bold move and dashed out of the window and to the side, pressing my body against the castle wall as I heard the guard enter the room. Something about someone was approaching the castle and had requested to see her, I listened more closely. My eyes widened when I heard him say the name, Zant. I was even more surprised when Zelda had accepted the offer.

"No!" I whispered to myself, this couldn't be happening, why was she accepting this? After a moment or two, I heard her tell the guard that she would be down in a moment, and I was relieved to hear him say okay and soon enough leave, the wooden door closing behind him. I waited another moment before coming back in, my face red with anger as I flew up to her, right in the face. She even gasped from my sudden burst of frustration.

"Are you crazy!? Zant! Did that not get into your head well enough, he is coming after you Zelda! I just know he is-"

"Maybe I can negotiate with him-"

"Negotiate what? He and that Ganon guy want to take both of our thrones! I can't let you do this, I should come down with you-"

"No, Midna, that will provoke him more knowing you are here." Things went quiet now; all that could be heard was my heavy breathing at this point. She sighed and, to my utter surprise, placed a tender hand on my cheek. I jumped a little and blushed, not expecting this behavior from her, but she smiled warmly at me none the less. "I know what I am doing, so please, let me do what I need to do for my land" She whispered to me, I slowly felt my anger deteriorate, looking into her ocean blue eyes. Silence passed again, and I found myself nodding my head slowly.

"Fine… But as you are doing this, I will be looking high and low for that Hero. Nothing will stop me at this point, just…" I could feel myself close to tears again. "Just… be safe… please" She smiled at me and nodded, as I backed up away from her hand, I turned away and floated over to the window, then I looked back at her to see she was heading to the door.

"When you find the Hero, tell him hello, for the both of us" She said, her smile still on her lips. I chuckled and smiled back, a small tear running down my cheek as I nodded.

"Of course… good luck" I told her

"…Good luck" And with that, she was out the door. I swallowed the lump in my throat and let out a breathe I didn't know I had been holding, starring at the door a couple moments longer before I turned back to the window and headed out into the rain and Twilight. Hoping I find this Hero sooner, and not later.

_**End!**_


End file.
